The Lifeboat Protocol (Narrative Object)
The Lifeboat Protocol is an email Narrative Object found in Act 3, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email is located in a testing room right next to the first Chronon dampener that Jack Joyce can disable manually. It addresses the Lifeboat Protocol maintenance crew and reveals some details about the specifics of the plan. Contents OCT 9, 2016 - 5:00pm FROM: PAUL SERENE The Lifeboat Protocol TO: LIFEBOAT MAINTENANCE Greetings Lifeboat personnel, The day has finally come to commence Phase 3 of our plan. Tonight, I will be hosting a gala to celebrate this monumental achievement, to which you are all invited. By now you have likely heard of the events that took place earlier today at Riverport University. Our path forward has not been impacted by this minor setback. We are ready for what comes next. Your part in this journey has not yet begun, but the onset of the Fracture will bring with it new challenges that are worth reiterating. I am not able to go over many of these issues in detail at tonight's gala because many guests will not have knowledge of the Lifeboat Protocol. As such, I am including a high level document outlining key points worth addressing: 1. The Path Forward - Our Journey Ahead 2. Lifeboat Protocol - Status of the Survival Program 3. Shifters - Dangers Awaiting Us at the End of Time 4. R and D Tour 0 Our Future at Work 1. THE PATH FORWARD When you were first chosen for the Lifeboat Protocol, you were sent a package illustrating in great detail several events that would come to pass. It was stressed that these events were unavoidable. Many of you were reluctant to believe this, but every single one of those events has since occurred, including, to our great regret, the onset of the Fracture. This provides empirical evidence of my knowledge and understanding of the future, and I trust it has dispelled your doubts. No future event that I have experienced can ever be prevented. This includes the End of Time. It cannot be avoided. However, it can be survived. Survival in the End of Time has been the primary mission of Monarch Solutions since its inception. Your loyalty to this cause will prove invaluable as we move forward. I know this isn't easy, but in the face of immutable facts, sacrifices must be made in the name of our survival. From this point forward, we will have to start making those sacrifices at a rapid pace. While we do know the exact date and time at which the complete End of Time will occur, our knowledge about the escalation in stutters and time anomalies leading to it is far less complete. We do, however know that it will be dangerous. For the first time in 17 years, we are entering a phase of the relative unknown. Adjustments will need to be made along the way, both in response to the effects of the Fracture's progress, and to the less cosmic events that we will find ourselves in. We ask for your patience in this trying time. 2. LIFEBOAT PROTOCOL You are the chosen few who will survive the End of Time. When time stops, your journey will continue in the safety of the Lifeboat. The chronon particle harvesting operation is nearing completion. The Lifeboat has been confirmed to be able to run solely on that chronon power, as regulated by the Chronon Field Regulator. Current data indicates that the Lifeboat will remain sustainable for approximately 50 years - subjective years, of course, as no time at all will pass outside the Lifeboat. Given the preliminary research we have achieved using the CFR, we estimate that it will take at least two subjective decades for the Lifeboat team to discover a permanent solution for the End of Time. Given the nature of the problem, this is of course highly speculative, and the solution could prove to be more elusive than we're hoping. However, by the time the Lifeboat Protocol is activated we are confident that we will be able to increase our chronon particle reserves and their sustainability to a point where we have a runtime of upwards of 200 subjective years. Or, to put it another way, if there is a solution to the End of Time, I am 100% confident that the Lifeboat team will have the necessary time to discover it. 3. SHIFTERS We briefed you all on the danger of Chronon Disrupted Wave Function Subjects, or what are now being referred to as "shifters." We estimate that they will begin to emerge within stutters only as the End of Time nears. The Lifeboat has been tested and we can say with absolute certainty that the stutterproof technology will protect the Lifeboat from shifters. Using a living sample in Dr. Kim's lab we have proven that shifters cannot manifest without the presence of a stutter. We will make sure that you are transported to the safety of the Lifeboat before they arrive. Floor 3 of the Lifeboat has been built to house the Monarch Solutions Striker and Juggernaut squads - a paramilitary unit trained to combat Shifters at the End of Time. Their presence will likely not concern you. However, in the event that travel outside the safety of the Lifeboat proves to be necessary for any reason, the Striker teams have been trained to navigate the End of Time and successfully eliminate Shifters. 4. R and D TOUR Tonight we will be sending you VIP passages for the gala which will permit entry into our high-security R and D facility on Gull Island. Many of you are, of course, already intimately familiar with these areas, given your technological and scientific expertise, but those who aren't will undoubtedly find it interesting. You are welcome to join a tour to view the various pieces of tech that Monarch has developed during Phase 2 to prepare for our journey forward. We welcome you to take this opportunity to see for yourself that every development necessary for the Lifeboat Protocol is completely on schedule. Your dedication to our cause will assure our survival. Dark times are coming, but you are the light at the end of the tunnel. You are humanity's salvation and hope. Together we will survive. - Paul Serene Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 3